


Giggly, drunk Guy

by ideas7



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideas7/pseuds/ideas7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas looks after a giggly and drunk Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggly, drunk Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't checked this writing- maybe I will in the morning :P  
> Check end notes for random-Italian-word translation. I just used google translate so it's probably a bit off. I could have consulted my Italian friend but that's effort.. so anyway

"Shh! Thomaaaa- Thomas... sh." Guy demanded, pushing one finger against my lips in response to the loud _'crash!'_ caused by him knocking over a potted plant.

"You're the one making th-" I began, but Guy pressed his finger back onto my lips to stop me from talking, pushing so hard that my top lip was crushed against my teeth.

I sighed.

"Come on then, trouble." I said in a hushed tone, slinging one arm behind my deeply intoxicated friend and pulling him off of the wall he was currently slouched against.

He was a complete dead weight at this point, and so dragging him up the stairs of the complex to his apartment wasn't even an option. 

Placing him back against a wall to the side of the elevator, I pressed the button and waited.

"Mm..." Guy mumbled, head forward, chin resting on his chest with his face curtained by his long, tangled hair. 

He'd reached the point of being drunk where your neck ceases to function if you're not focused on it, and the poor lamb was clearly too tired to try.

The elevator pinged as the door opened, and I dragged Guy inside, propping him against yet another wall. I pressed the button for his floor and stepped back to stand next to him.

He slowly shifted his weight and allowed himself to fall onto me, so he was leaning sideways, resting against me. He seemed to try and push up several times to lean on my shoulder, but gave up upon realising he would never be able to reach that high up, and settled with his forehead pressed against my upper arm with a gentle _"Hmpf!"_

Eventually, we reached Guy's floor and he managed to walk, well _stagger,_ his own way to his door and started to fumble around in his trouser pockets for his key. He pulled it out and made a half-hearted attempt at inserting it into the lock, but it missed slightly and hit just to the side of the hole, causing the whole set of keys to fall out of his hands and land on the floor.

I reached down and picked them up, then opened the door for him.

"Grazie..." He mumbled as he made his way into his apartment. 

I followed him inside and shut the door behind us.

Guy stumbled towards his sofa, and I knew what was coming.

"Guy! No!" I shouted as I ran to pull him back from the sofa, which he was now a foot away from.

I couldn't deal with him flopping face-first onto it and falling asleep, as I knew he would be complaining for the next week of neck aches like he had so many times before, and there was also no way I would be able to pull him off of it and carry him to his more suitable bed. _Can you tell that I'm used to dealing with drunk Guy?_

Guy began giggling as I grabbed onto him, my arms fitting easily around his torso. At first he resisted, trying desperately to reach the comfort of his sofa, but he quickly gave in. Before I knew what he was doing, Guy had raised his arms upwards and began swaying slightly, with me still hugging his body.

"I'm flying! Jack..." He slurred, then hiccuped, giggled and began trying to wriggle out of my grasp.

"No sofa." I said flatly before releasing my grip on him.

Guy fell forward slightly, nearly losing his balance and tripping into his coffee table, but he managed to recover it and stand up straight with only a slight stumble over the table.

"Parkour..." He muttered as he walked out of the room and headed for his bedroom.

 _Good..._ I thought to myself as I followed him into the room.

Guy shuffled over to the side of his bed and then crawled onto it, spreading his whole body across the mattress. Kicking his legs about, he squealed like a little girl.

"Beeeed tiiiime" Guy sang, squinting his eyes shut as he continued to thrust and kick.

I sat down on the side of his bed next to him and gently flicked the end of his nose with my finger.

"You need to calm down, you big idiot"

"Hey! That's not a nice word, silly Thomas...."

"Sorry, you big dork-" I said as I brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes "-anyway, I'm going to get you some water then you're going to bed. Understood? And you're also never drinking again until you learn how to handle your alcohol..." I continued, smiling as I got up to make my way to the kitchen.

"Yes SIR!" Guy responded.

I stopped and turned around at the door frame of his room. "Now stay there, or there will be trouble."

Guy grinned in response, his way of telling me that he's an angel who would never do anything wrong. It always works. You can't stay mad at a cheeky little grin like that. You just _can't._

Returning to his bedroom with a glass of water in one hand and a packet of painkillers in the other, I perched back onto the side of Guy's bed.

I placed the painkillers on his nightstand, then began tapping his shoulder as he had snuggled up into a ball and had his eyes shut.

"C'mon trouble, water"

"Mmph..." Guy moaned as he pushed himself up.

He made an attempt to grab the glass but I pulled it out of reach.

"No, you'll make a mess, I'll do it." I said firmly, although I could still detect a slight slurring in my own words.

Guy whimpered gently and stuck out his bottom lip like a pouting child. I was hardened to his antics, however, and wouldn't fall for his sulking. _Can you tell I have to do this often?_

I held the glass to his lips and he took several sips, and then gulps. He'd finished half the glass by the time I pulled it away from him and placed it alongside the painkillers.

"Right, mister. It's now time for you to sleep... Do you want anything else? Food or something?"

"Mmm I want...-" Guy took a long pause, "-you!" Guy smirked.

"Very funny. Tuck yourself in, cheeky."

"Noo...Thomas I _can't!_ "

"Why _can't_ you?"

"Beeecause...-" Guy slurred "-because."

"Because because?" I questioned him.

"Yep."

I reached for a corner of a blanket and half-heartedly slung it across his body.

"Bye." I said and got up to leave, but Guy grabbed my wrist.

"Secret." Guy stated, bluntly.

I knew what this meant, as our many years spent together had meant that we only had to communicate in minimal words most of the time, but still understood each other perfectly. This meant that he wanted to tell me a secret, and I had to lean in close to him so he could whisper it to me.

I leant in close to him, the strong smell of alcohol still on his breath.

"Voglio fare l'amore con te..." He whispered.

"What?" I responded, pulling away from him slightly. He did this a lot when he was drunk, spoke either Italian or German to me, both were languages he could speak and I couldn't. It could get quite frustrating.

"Thomas, sei così bello..." 

He was really slurring now, and had grabbed onto my shirt collar and was trying to pull me closer to him.

I pulled away from him, feeling completely dazed by the situation. 

"Guy, translate please?"

Guy smirked. "I said I want to make love to you. I said that you're beautiful. I'm also now saying that I'm deeply, madly and completely in love with you." He was still slurring, but there was no doubt to what he had just said to me.

I gulped. _Uh, what?_ I stepped back. _He's just drunk... he doesn't know what he's saying._

I was trying to find something to respond to him when he burst out laughing.

"HA! Thomas!-" he was laughing hysterically, doubled over on the bed "-your face! Who's the big idiot now?!"

"You- you- you were k-kidding, right?" I stuttered, still completely baffled.

"Yes! Now close your mouth or you'll catch a- flyyyyyy..."

I turned and stormed out of the room, heading towards the door.

"Funny!-" I called to him as I made my way out "-see you in the morning, idiot." 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie- Thanks.  
> Voglio fare l'amore con te- I want to make love to you.  
> Sei così bello- You are so beautiful.
> 
> ~12/09/2014~ I've just read over this after like a month I think, did a bit of rewording and stuffff.


End file.
